The invention discloses an all purpose household cleanser. This cleanser is a safe all-purpose cleanser designed to replace numerous cleansers used to clean the home. The aqueous solution contains rubbing alcohol, ammonia and dishwashing detergent. This may be further diluted in water or applied full strength.